Who Am I?
by Sleepery
Summary: This is another one of those Child of the Nation stories, buckle up and start the ride. This is just one girl who found out she isn't at ALL who she thought she was.
1. Bonjour Hello?

In the backseat of a smooth driving car, sat a quiet girl with brown hair and blue-grey eyes. It was rather unusual for the girl to be so silent, not that her apparent father would know seeing as he hasn't been around her for long, you see her name _was_ Laney Hindle. Unfortunately she had just found out no more than twenty minutes ago that her life, was in fact, a lie.

Her name is Paris aka Francine Bonnefoy, she hates this name as not only does it show an image for a much more attractive girl, but it shows how her father wanted an exact replica of himself. Here's where this issue appears; her father, Francis, is blond and bright blue eyed. She is Brunet and has grey blue eyes. Her father has unblemished skin, although according to him he does have a scar here or there. She has freckles dotted all over her, and no, she doesn't believe you when you say that they're 'Angel Kisses'.

The only thing that she has that are hers, as apparently everything she cared about belonged to her caretakers, is a toothbrush, a hair brush, a book, and the clothes that she is now donning with disdain. Her outfit, that is so adorable according to her 'father', consists of lacey dress, a gold chain necklace, white stockings, and light brown shoes, and yes, before you ask the dress is pink. Calm down she isn't a stereotype tomboy that hates dresses and the color pink, she actually thinks it's an ok color and she doesn't mind dresses, she just hates that she was lied to about her entire existence.

It had been a relatively quiet morning, her mom was making coffee and her dad was still asleep, she had just gotten up and dressed when the doorbell rang. Yea, that's it she opened the door and standing at the door was a blonde guy who sat on the highest high horse she had ever seen. Kid you not the second he even murmured, "Bonjour~," her mom was at the door practically swooning and calling him 'Francey'. That's how she learned that her 'mom' was just some lady asked to watch her until she was old enough to understand what the personifications where. Which, if you ask her, was still some stupid weird fantasy this idiotic man lived is, it was scientifically impossible for someone to be connected to a country and be its land. Obviously her 'parents' needed psychological help if they believed this nut she apparently has as a dad.

**FOR ALL READERS WHO WANT A STORY TAKEN OFF OF HIATUS, I HAVE MADE A POLL!**

**_COME VOTE!_**


	2. What if

"Do you have any questions, Ma Cherie?" he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"No…" she felt weird talking to him, she wished he'd actually of just stayed silent. His accent was something that would take some getting used to, and so was the whole nation talk thing, she highly doubted it was a one-time mentioned piece of insanity and it would probably show up again. Oh, she didn't think about the whole French thing, was he going to make her learn French? She had already been having enough trouble deciding if she wanted to learn Spanish or German and now she might have to learn French. What bout school? Was she going to be homeschooled or was her 'dad' just going to throw her into a French school where she would probably be isolated because she didn't speak the language? Great, now she was going to most likely have a language barrier with her own dad too.

Coming to a stop her father asked her if she needed any help with her, uh luggage, after politely turning him down they walked into the hotel. Her father was there for a meeting with other officials from different Nations, so she was going to be alone in a hotel room for several hours in a hotel that had ego crazed idiots rooming there for a week, perfect. As if she needed another reason to be self-conscience her dad was apparently an important freaking person! She wondered if any of the other officials had an odd illusion about being a Nation.

After brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, and reading her book she was officially bored. She sat staring at the wall for about 15 minutes before she felt like punching it. She could make a story in her head, but it was practically useless after exhausting your imagination for the day and forcing yourself think up a different scenario. It was about an hour until eleven and without anything better to do she tried to sleep, tried being the keyword. It took her hours to get used to the bed at the hotel, and when she finally did fall asleep, at about 3 in the morning, her dad came in, loudly, about 2 hours later. So she did all she could do, kept her eyes closed and tried to block out the clattering idiot that was her father in that dark running into the furniture. When it finally stopped and she could finally close her eyes again to rest…it was time to get up and pack for a plane trip.

**Some people have taken to Following/favoriting Their preferred stories rather than voting...that's not how it works...**


	3. He wasn't ready

Traversing the airport, not hard, getting to their seats, not difficult, and preparing yourself to sit in most likely awkward silence or conversation for 6 and a half hours, nerve-wracking. At first she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep, but she wasn't tired so that plan failed. Then she tried looking out the window to try and daydream, that lasted until the middle of the flight when her imagination stopped working and the clouds stopped looking interesting. So now she was trying not to look like a weirdo who kept glancing at people as they walked down the aisle.

"Etes-vous excité?" She turned to see her father looking at her curiously before he repeated himself in English. "Are you excited?"

"Kind of" she replied after some hesitation, it was still weird talking to him, what was she supposed to say? That, no, she wasn't excited to go home with her dad or was she supposed to enthusiastically say that she was excited to go home with a dad she barely knew? She was scared and confused and she felt, well, she felt like she was just given away. Her so called parents didn't even seem reluctant to give her to him, they acted like they were in a play and the final act had just come to a close. Giving her back to her father was like an exaggerated bow to the audience, it was like they were saying "Did you enjoy the show that we put on for your enjoyment?" What was she to them? What is she to her father? Who is she now if not Laney Hindle?

"I...I know this must be hard for you, petit," she looked at her hands, "but, I want you to know that I do care about you and that's why I came to get you."

"Then why was I with them and not you?" she fiddles with her seatbelt nervously.

"Because, mon Coeur, you weren't ready" he pauses, "…I wasn't ready" She looks at him "At the time, I didn't know you existed and then your mother passed away and I…I was scared of failing you, Cherie" she turns towards him, "I want to make that right, so just give me a chance, se il vous plait?" he whispers the last part in French, but she has an idea of what it means. He doesn't know it but when he turns away, she looks out the window as they start to descend and she smiles, she thinks she's ready to give this a chance.


	4. Home?

Getting off the plane entailed the usual, half the people on the flight stood up for twenty minutes and clogged the aisle making getting off take longer than usual. So after finally getting off they had to spend twenty minutes looking for the right pick up spot for their luggage, which was on the other side of the building. After finally convincing a middle aged woman that she did in fact have her father's suitcase, it said 'Bonnefoy' on the side of it for Pete's sake, they went to the awaiting taxi cab and were driven home.

Saying she felt intimidated by her new home was an understatement, the place was huge. No, it wasn't a mansion but it was much bigger than she was used to. It was white with golden accents, it had front steps and a red door, the roof was blue. It almost seemed like whoever built this house was trying to make it as simple as possible while showing some kind of wealth and flashiness.

"Coming, ange doux?"

She was pulled from her trance by her father and looked up to seeing him holding the door open with one hand and smiling at her softly.

"Coming!" She called to him as she hurried up to the door and was ushered into the living room. It wasn't as gaudy as the outside of the home made her to believe. It was filled with colors like Vanilla white and beige, with the occasional ebony accent. The floor was hardwood and the kitchen was tiled, it had a staircase that was padded with rug.

"Your room is upstairs two doors down on the left," he told her putting down his suitcase, "you can…get unpacked and I'll have dinner ready in a couple of hours."

He had hesitated at the mention of unpacking, apparently remembering just then that she almost nothing to unpack. Inwardly she groaned, what was she going to wear to sleep in, she had fallen asleep in her dress, but she couldn't wear it forever. Trudging upstairs she found her room, which consisted of a bed with pink blankets and bed sheets and pillows, white walls and pale blue carpeting, a white dresser with pink handles and a white book case, empty of course. Obviously her father thought she would have more things to bring with her as well as an unhealthy obsession with pink. Opening the dresser she was disappointed to find it empty, of course her father wouldn't buy her any clothes, he was a guy what would he know about buying a, 12 year old, girl clothes!

After putting her things in the appropriate areas, which wasn't hard what with the lack of said things. She laid on her bed until she heard her father calling her down to dinner. She was impressed with what was there, Spaghetti with spinach and fried oysters, it's her favorite, she loves it almost as much as scalloped potatoes. Mm mm cheesy goodness….. anyway she couldn't help the smile she made after taking her first bite and apparently her father couldn't help but notice, seeing as she heard him chuckle a bit at her dreamy state. She could get used to this.

** Forgot to mention i'm using google translate so sorry if some things are wrong. **


End file.
